The Inquisitor (Dragon Age)
|-| Female Inquisitor= |-| Male Inquisitor= Summary The Inquisitor, or Herald of Andraste, is the main protagonist of Bioware's Dragon Age: Inquisition. The player is able to choose the character's race, gender, class, first name, and voice set. The Inquisitor is the sole survivor of a tear, referred to as "the Breach," that occurs during a peace conference between the leaders of the Chantry, the Templar Order and the Mage Rebellion at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Finding themselves in the Fade with no memory of how they got there, the Inquisitor remembers being chased by giant spider-like creatures. The Inquisitor notices it had been granted a mysterious magical mark on their left hand which activates when they reach out to a feminine spiritual entity. Emerging from the Breach, the Inquisitor passes out and is captured by Chantry forces. The Inquisitor is interrogated by Cassandra Pentaghast and Leliana, accused of causing the Breach, given that the mark has the same magic as it. The Inquisitor's mark spreads each time the Breach expands - thus slowly killing them. Yet it also has the power to seal the Fade rifts. Due to the Inquisitor's unique ability, Cassandra brings the Inquisitor to attempt to close the Breaches across the lands. At the site of the first Fade rift, an echo of the past reveals that the Inquisitor was present when Divine Justinia V was being held captive by an unknown male entity and had called to the Inquisitor for help, but the Inquisitor has no memory of this event. The Inquisitor then used the power of the mark to stop the Breach from growing but not sealing it. Some time afterward, people who witnessed the Inquisitor's actions, as well as hearing of the Inquisitor's account of a feminine spirit they reached out to in order to activate the mark, believed the entity to be Andraste and the Inquisitor to be Andraste's Herald. Many views the Inquisitor as a symbol of hope and others blame them for causing the Breach in the first place. The Inquisitor is inducted into the reborn Inquisition and aids their efforts in strengthening the Inquisition's influence, sealing the tears, and putting an end to the chaos. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''Low 7-C, likely 7-C | At least 7-A Name: Lord/Lady Trevelyan/Lavellan/Cadash/Adaar Origin: Dragon Age Gender: Varies (Can be customized to be male or female) Age: Mid-20s at least Classification: Human/Elf/Dwarf/Qunari, Warrior/Rogue/Mage, Tal-Vashoth (conditional, if qunari), Saarebas (conditional, if qunari mage), Dalish hunter (conditional, if elven warrior/rogue), Dalish First (conditional, if elven mage), Circle Mage (conditional, if human mage), Carta lyrium smuggler (conditional, if dwarf), Herald of Andraste, Leader of the Inquisition, Inquisitor, Champion of Orlais Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, master of stealth/Invisibility, Absorption (can absorb the energy of Breaches/Fade rifts), Reality Warping (Mages draw forth the essence of the Fade, and can use it to warp reality. Templars on the other hand reinforce reality, making it harder to affect and cast magic), Energy Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, magical resistance and dispelling, Magic, can gain entrance into The Fade (The realm of spirits and dreams), Can draw power from the Fade to boost one's abilities, Elemental Manipulation (of the fire, ice, and lightning variety), Healing (Mid-Low), Telekinesis, Summoning, Fear inducement, Necromancy, Empathic Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Explosion Manipulation, Time Stop, Negation, Soul Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Invulnerability (for a short period of time), Mind Manipulation, Intangibility (for a short period of time) | All previous though is likely greatly enhanced, BFR with The Mark, Forcefield, Temporary Invulnerability with The Mark (Can grant invulnerability to the Inquisitor and their allies for a short period of time) Attack Potency: At least Small Town level, likely Town level (Superior to plenty of experienced mages. Can best both lyrium-enhanced Knight-Captain Denam and Grand Enchanter Fiona in combat. Defeated Gereon Alexius, who can warp the fabric of time) | At least Mountain level (Superior to Corypheus and the Red Lyrium Dragon) Speed: Subsonic+, likely higher (Can dodge arrows at point-blank range, significantly faster with magic spells for short bursts of speed) | At least Subsonic+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Small Town Class, likely Town Class (Can fend off enemies on his same level) | At least Mountain level Durability: At least Small Town level, likely Town level | At least Mountain level Stamina: Fairly High (Can fend off continuous waves of enemies without rest) Range: Extended melee range with melee weapons, tens of meters with arrows and magic | Same as before, Low Multiversal with magic (Can open rifts into the Fade, the realm of spirits and dreams) Standard Equipment: Swords, maces, axes, bow and arrows, staffs, shields, heavy armor, leather armor, etc. Intelligence: Fairly high (Can formulate battle tactics in the heat of battle. Formulated battle tactics for the Inquisition) Weaknesses: Nothing Notable | The Anchor drains their lifeforce. Feats: Has fended off continuous waves of soldiers as well as bested Corypheus and The Red Lyrium Dragon. Defeated Hakkon, an Avvar god who froze an entire lake and was stated to be capable of threatening all of Orlais. Notable Attacks/Techniques: -List of Abilities Note: The Inquisitor has no official gender, race or class, so you should specify what gender, race, and class type The Inquisitor is on vs matches, or it could be a Composite Inquisitor (The Inquisitor with all class abilities). Keys: Early-game | Mid/Late-game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Healers Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Sound Users Category:Element Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Mace Users Category:Axe Users Category:Bow Users Category:Staff Users Category:Shield Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Time Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Curse Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Reality Warpers